Grace Dixon
|death = 1784 |status = Deceased |species = Witch Ghost |gender = Female |hair = Black |eye = Brown |occupation = House Matron of Fredericks Manor Witch |family = Jacob Dixon † (husband) Isaac Dixon † (son) Claire Gray † (daughter-in-law) M. Dixon † (granddaughter) Jacob Roberts † (great-great grandson) Lori Mills † (descendant) Abbie Mills † (descendant) Jenny Mills (descendant) |ally = Katrina Crane Lachlan Fredericks Abbie Mills Ichabod Crane Jenny Mills |enemy = Tree Monster |actor = Onira Tarés |firstappearance = Sanctuary |lastappearance = The People vs. Ichabod Crane}} Grace Dixon, nee Harris, was the house Matron at Lachlan Fredericks' (who was a warlock) manor, and an ancestor of Abigail and Jennifer Mills. Like Fredericks, Dixon was also aware of the supernatural evils outside of the manor. History Early Life Grace was the house Matron at Fredericks Manor where she had previously met both Ichabod and Katrina. Original Timeline Later, Katrina would return back to the manor to give birth to her son, knowing there was a protective hex keeping away supernatural evils. Grace assisted her with the birth, but the manor was attacked by the Tree Monster, a demon summoned by Moloch because the birth had also broken the hex. Katrina soon left Jeremy under the custody of Grace and her husband in order to protect him from the coven. Jeremy's cry, however, caused a fire that killed Grace and her husband, while leaving Jeremy completely unscathed. Altered Timeline Grace Dixon was met by when Captain Ichabod Crane and Abigail Mills was instructed by Benjamin Franklin to go to Fredericks Manor where he stated there is a possibility that she may be able to reverse the Traveler's Spell, as a spell can be undone. Grace Dixon was confused when Abigail talked to her as if they have met before, but then shocked when Abigail told her name and is from centuries ahead, where Grace figured out that Abigail is the second witness. After Ichabod explained Abigail's situation on how she was able to appear in past time, Grace Dixon told them about the Abiero Spell which will be able to return Abigail to her original time where Katrina cast the spell, but will also leave them vulnerable as Grace had to draw the energy that usually shields the manor. Katrina and Abraham arrived at Frederick Manor to stop Grace's and Abigail's attempt to reverse her spell, but however Abigail succeeded and countered the Traveler's Spell and the original timeline was reinstated. Present Day In the present time, Grace's ghost appeared in the manor beckoning Abbie Mills, who followed the ghost only to see the vision of Katrina giving birth. Grace later appears and lights the way for an exit for Abbie, Ichabod, and Lena Gilbert to escape the Tree Monster. Ichabod and Abbie also find out that Abbie is a descendant of Grace. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Grace Dixon like her friend and employer Lachlan Fredericks knew about the supernatural world and the evil Tree Monster outside Fredericks Manor. In the alternate timeline, Abbie Mills asked for Grace's assistance in reversing the Traveler Spell in order to revert the timeline back to its original state. Abilities *'Magical/occult knowledge:' Grace cataloged all magic known to her world in a journal that was later passed down to her descendants. When the journal was passed on from Lori Roberts to her daughter Abbie she discovered spells written down by Grace, who might have been a Witch as she socialized with witches who taught her about magic. Trivia Etymology *The name "Grace" is from the English word grace, which ultimately derives from Latin gratia. This was one of the virtue names created in the 17th century by the Puritans. The actress Grace Kelly (1929-1982) was a famous bearer.http://www.behindthename.com/name/Grace Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Witches Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:The Mills Family Category:Season Four Characters